Mafia
Mafia is a party setting mind game that is played by a large group of people with more people being better. It is played in two phases by two major factions, with each faction's goal typically being the elimination of all other factions. Each player is also given a Job or role to play. In the simplified form of the game the roles are very simple, but in the most complex versions each player often has one or more unique abilities. The simple games often include just the Town and the Mafia, but more complex games can have one or more additional neutral factions. The game lends itself well to large groups and fast play, or an online format, so that no one gets too bored sitting out if they die early. The game rules follow. Universal Rules: * If any general rule is contradicted by a player's role, follow the role's directions. Many rolls change the rules of the game. * A player may not reveal their role card at any point or quote the exact text of the role while they are alive during the game. If they do so they die immediately and lose the game regardless of their win conditions. They may however paraphrase their card. *Players may not speak during the night. *Players may not speak if they are dead. Phases: * Day: The day is the more active phase. During the day everyone is allowed to speak and make whatever claims they would like. At any point during the day a trial may be called for against a player. If the call to trial is seconded, the player accused may defend him/herself verbally. After the defense is spoken and discussion dies down, a simultaneous vote will be taken. When this happens every player who is still alive may vote to protect or to lynch the player on trial. If more people vote to lynch the player on trial then protect, then the player is killed, his/her role is revealed, and night phase begins immediately. Otherwise, the trial ends, and the day continues until someone else is accused and convicted, or the town votes not to lynch anyone. * Night: After the town kills someone, night begins. During the night the mafia awaken and silently indicate, usually by pointing at, a victim. The victim is visited by the Mafia at night and is killed unless a player's special abilities protect the victim. After the mafia take their action, each other player with a night roll takes a turn waking and indicating their targets. Many roles can only use their abilities at night, to investigate, protect, confuse, or block other players. Factions: * Town: The town should vastly outnumber the Mafia and wins by killing all of the Mafia members. *'Mafia': The Mafia are an informed minority and win by killing all of the townsfolk. *'Neutral': Neutrals often have a survival win condition, meaning that they can win with either the town or the Mafia, but only if they live through the game. Sometimes Neutrals can win in other ways, for example, by killing every other player (Serial Killer) or if they are lynched by the town (Jester). *: Roles marked with a * may be either Town OR Mafia, but are often allied with whichever group they are marked under. Roles - Town - The following roles win when all threats to the Town are eliminated. * Town: Town without a role or "Vanilla" are players who have no power other than their lynch vote and the ability to speak during the day. *'Cop': The Cop has the ability during the night to target one player and learn their alignment. *'Tracker': During the night the Tracker may target one player. The tracker immediately learns who the player has targeted during that night phase. They can get a response of "No one." *'Paranoid Gun Owner:' The Paranoid Gun Owner (or PGO) is a passive role. However, if they are targeted at night the first person to target them during the night is killed. Any further targets against the Paranoid Gun Owner work normally. *'Mason': Masons come in pairs or trios. During the night the Masons awaken and can see who the other Masons are. *'Doctor': During the night the Doctor may target one player. If that player is killed during the night the Doctor saves them, and they are saved. If the Doctor is also night killed they may still save someone. *'Jailer': The Jailer chooses one person each night. That person is role-blocked but then is completely immune to all attempts to target them by other players for the rest of the night. *'Soothsayer: '''The Soothsayer may, once per game, ask a dead player to answer a single question with a one word answer. That dead player may say a single word. This power is used during the day phase. *'*Judge': The judge holds power over lynching. Once per game, at any time during the day he may announce "This Matter Is Settled!" at that point whichever town member has the most votes against them will be lynched immediately, regardless or whether they have a majority against them. '''Roles - Mafia: The following roles win when all threats to the Mafia have been eliminated.' * Mafia: Standard Mafia members may awaken during the night and vote amongst their fellows as to who to kill. *'Don': A Don runs the Mafia. The Don does not get his hands dirty while his cronies are alive. As long as at least one other mafia member is alive the Don will appear as Town when alignment detected and does not target anyone at night when the mafia kills someone. *'Janitor:' The Janitor is a tremendous boon to the Mafia. While the Janitor is alive, people killed during the night by the Mafia may not reveal their roles even though they are dead. *'*Role Blocker:' The Role Blocker may choose a target during the night, that person's role is countered for the night. The Role Blocker can be either Town or Mafia. *'*Lawyer:' The Lawyer may, once per game at any point prior to the mob lynching someone may announce that they choose a client during the day. The Lawyer's client may not be lynched during that day. Roles - Neutral * Jester: The Jester is a crazy prankster, they win the game when they are Lynched by the town. The Jester is often also the bomb. If the Jester is night killed they lose the game. *'Bomb: '''The bomb is not typically a role on its own. The only characteristic of the bomb is that if they are lynched they will kill whoever initiated the lynch against them. *'Serial Killer:''' The Serial Killer targets and kills someone during the night. They win when they are the only remaining player. A lot of playing Mafia is knowing people and learning how to read their intentions and behavior. For example, if people are trying to lynch Chelsea they're probably Mafia because Chelsea Is Always Town. Or, if Rowan is telling you that someone is evil, you should lynch them because you should Listen To Rowan! Also, if Chance convinces everyone to lynch you, don't take it personally. Category:Mafia Category:All